The DEMN's
by crusaderspartan
Summary: Justice, Money, Duty, Protection. They all do what they do for different reasons but in the end they will need each other to face their toughest battles. Chapter 1: Desmond prologue. Rated T for now but will most likely turn M as story progresses. Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action.


It was a cold night in Atlas. Desmond Nova was out walking late that evening after yet another argument with his dad about another mundane thing that wasn't even worth bringing up. They just got under each others skin a lot. He glanced across the street and saw his friend Kyle looking in a store window. He jogged across the road up to Kyle when he suddenly swung viscously at him with a long curved blade. Desmond fell backwards and scrambled away from kyle who kept advancing, a mad gleam in his eye that Desmond had never seen before.

Deciding not to take any chances with him, Desmond activated his semblance and felt the familiar rush of heat flowing through his veins as his body adjusted to it's new from. In a twisting column of fire, rocky armour plates began to from and shift around Desmond. Altering his very being until stood a 6" 5' monstrosity of rock and magma. (Volcanic hammerer from Yu-gi-oh GX. Only more human looking.)

Undeterred however Kyle charged again swinging in a wide arc bringing the long knife down across Desmond's chest, Sending sparks flying and shattering the weak blade. Now unarmed Kyle clicked his fingers and his hands erupted into a flurry of electricity. Before, Kyle was much taller than Desmond but now Desmond towered over Kyle.

By now a crowd had gathered and sirens could be heard in the distance. Kyle slammed his fist straight into Desmond's jaw, earning a sickening crunch from Kyle's hand and only serving to slightly stun Desmond.

_'What the hell is with him. He knows he isn't strong enough to hurt me like this even with his spark fists so what the hell is wrong with him?!'_

Desmond swung a fist into Kyle's body. Knocking the wind from him and sending him to the ground. '_Can't risk going into overheat or I'll just kill him.' _He drove a full power kick straight into his stomach, catapulting him back through the shop window. By now the police were trying to push through the crowd to deal with the fight.

Seizing my opportunity he shut off his semblance and watched as his body shifted drastically back into it's rightful form, pieces of molten rock dropping onto the pavement, scorching the ground around him. When he was fully changed back he slammed himself backwards through the crowd away from the police and crawled through the mass of confused people.

When he managed to escape the confusion he saw two fire-trucks speed by, sirens blaring, in the direction of his house. He looked towards where he knew his house was and stopped. Fear in his eyes. He could see a huge pillar smoke rising up from the outskirts of the city where his house was. He broke out into a full sprint, his heart hammering in his chest.

* * *

When he reached his house he saw nothing but a decimated building and fire fighters surrounding the building, putting out any smouldering flames. He heard a deep voice to his left and looked over to see the fire chief talking with the landlord.

"Neither of the parents made it out alive. Still looking for the kid's body but no sign yet." A single tear fell down Desmond's face as he stood there in horror. His parents were dead and he was alone in this world. He dropped to his knees and broke down into a fit of tears drawing the attention of the fire chief and the landlord.

As soon as the landlord recognized him he rushed over and started to comfort him as best he could when suddenly a gunshot rang out from across the street, striking Desmond in the back and sending him sprawling in front of the two men. The police on the scene opened fire towards where the gunshot came from but nobody was there. Just a note stuck to a tree by a knife.

Desmond was rushed to hospital where he was put into intensive care for a week before he was fit to see the police for questioning about the incident.

He told them everything about that night. From the fight with kyle, who had been arrested, but he soon went mad and tried to kill himself, screaming "I failed, I failed." Over and over. Up to when he arrived at the scene. The police handed him a copy of the note, explaining that they could not make heads or tails of it.

"I hope I will drown, Desmond. you enjoy3d my little display. As for Kyle h3 in her time could not complete what h3 was tasked with I saw you leave and now he must die. I am sorry for what caused me much gri3f as a hunter I'm sure to do something about that. When I knew it was the pe3rf3ct opportunity as I know you cannot be harm3d by fir3 and you would have sheltered I had so your parents from harm. you have h34rd stories about me. My n4m3 is not Poseidra, and out your family's legacy, even if it kills m3. I did, your mother"

The letter made no sense at all. It was ust a scramble of words and numbers in randoms patterns with very few distinguishable strings of words. It took him his entire time in hospital to decipher the letter and when he did, he wanted nothing short of revenge.

"Desmond, I hope you enjoyed my little display. As for Kyle, he could not complete what was asked of him and now he must die. I am not sorry for what I have done as your mother caused me much grief in her time as a huntress and I had to do something about that. When I saw you leave I knew it was the perfect opportunity as I know you cannot be harmed by fire and would have just sheltered your parents from harm. I hope you have heard stories about me. My name is Poseidra and I will drown out your family's legacy, even if it kills me."

As he sat in bed, staring at the deciphered message, an overwhelming feeling of rage came over him, he had the desire to tear apart the room he was in and burn the building to the ground. Before he could cause mass annihilation a voice rang out in his room.

"Desmond I presume? You seem to be troubled and you have every reason to be." Desmond looked up and saw an ageing man in green with stark white hair. "How old are you my boy?

"Seventeen." Desmond spat dryly.

"And have you applied for beacon this year?"

"No, my father wanted me to take over the family business so he wouldn't let me."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but, he is gone now and if that letter is anything to go by. You will need training to avenge their deaths. I knew your mother well, we fought side by side when we were much younger. I would hope you are willing to join me, for your family's sake."

He mulled it over in his head for a bit before coming to a conclusion. He would have to get stronger if he wanted to find this "Poseidra" and Beacon was the best place to do it. "I'm in." Was his only words before he made a ball of fire n his hands and torched the letter with ease, Leaving a small pile of ash which quickly scattered in the wind from his open window.

My name is Desmond Nova and I am Justice.

**A/N** Hope it was good. Been far to long since I've done any writing like this. I'm sorry to say that any of my stories that I had on this profile before my exam break will not be updated ever again. I feel like it's been to long and I can't really get back into writing them. Sorry for anybody who enjoyed them. This story will be my main focus and I'll try to incorporate an OC if you want me to. Thank you so much for reading and until next time.

-crusaderspartan-


End file.
